


Need

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Male Slash, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all need. It is perfection when our needs are met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
How I need his smile as his eyes gaze upon my naked form.  
  
He is the only one in this vast universe that understands me.  
  
How I need that acceptance for I am different in my alien ways.  
  
He has always been open-minded and quite exuberant when something new intrigues him.  
  
How I need his mind in mine, so perfect, so inviting.  
  
When our minds touch, there is no words to describe it.  
  
How I need him in my life, from this day forward and forever so.  
  
He is my precious one, and my need has been met.


End file.
